


Duchess

by querencia



Series: he turns me to gold in the sunlight [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Joker's crocodile coat, Looking pretty for Daddy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querencia/pseuds/querencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always like to look extra pretty for Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts).



> That purple crocodile coat does things to me. Gifted to RigorMorton whose amazing Joker fics inspired this.

You liked to look pretty for him. You liked it when he called you his pretty girl. You liked the way the words sounded on his lips; shuddering in pleasure, yet always slightly dangerous.  
_'So pretty...'_ He'd say. _'My pretty, pretty girl.'_  
That was what you wanted him to say tonight, and with your [powder puff](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2rmpjoJ3k1qzl1oeo1_500.jpg) in hand you sat at your vanity mirror making yourself perfect for him to debouch.

"Miss Y/N." Came a voice at the door.  
It was one of Joker's henchmen. You didn't know his name, but you could see him in the reflection of your vanity mirror without having to look at him. You made a gesture with your hand, and he was granted permission to enter (Mister J said that _everyone_ needed permission to enter your room. Apart from Mister J, of course).

"Mister J just got back." The nameless henchman said. "He's done with his business for the day. He wants you to go to him when you're done gettin' ready."

Mister J didn't like for you to see the more... unsavoury parts of his work unless there was a specific reason for it, so while he was out terrorising Gotham City, you were in your [boudoir](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0d/6e/af/0d6eaf0127abdf9cc058595fb3f90e38.jpg) \- Your special room on the top floor of Joker's secret abode; like a Princess in a turret. Joker had had the room made for you special. _'Daddy's princess has to have her castle, doesn't she?'_ He had said when he uncovered his hands from your eyes to show you your present. You loved it, and you loved him. You told him so. Floral wallpaper of cherry blossoms, a [vanity table](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/42/24/50/42245062fc1e48eb04e941953309b928.jpg) spilling with cosmetics, and a bed framed with lace curtains and spilling with plush duvets stitched with pearls and powder blue cushions was probably the last thing anyone would expect to find in Joker's hide out, and the henchman with his black leather and tattooed face looks like an ugly blot of black ink on your plush cream carpet. Still, you fix him with a beaming grin and turn to him with a tone of breathy excitement.

"Which is better?" You ask, standing up; your pale [silk bathrobe](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-4tlrbILVmm0/TcstJBK9TrI/AAAAAAAAIBU/ZaRaehSdB1o/s1600/jpg1.JPG) falling into place around your frame as you stand and rummage through your special lipstick drawer. You hold up two lipsticks and beam at the henchman the way that little girls smiled at strangers - All twinkly eyes and utter innocence.

"This one is 'Princess Peach', and this one is 'Pretty in Pink'."

(Red lipstick was only allowed if Mister J asked especially. Red lipstick was for when he was in a _very_ good mood indeed.)

The henchman blinked at you like you'd just asked him to recite the periodic table. He knew, however, that even failing to provide you an answer on even such a benign question could result in Joker finding out and removing his tongue from head, so he was quick to point obliviously to the peach toned lipstick, and you squealed happily.

"Oh goody! I was hoping you'd say that one!" You giggled, turning to your vanity again to coat your lips in the velour nude shade.

The henchman simply had to watch from the doorway as you painted [your nails](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b9/3c/fc/b93cfc5e1dc1c740023351196564850e.jpg) to match the peach shade upon your lips, and as you perused your wardrobe for something to wear.

"Miss Y/N, Joker did say he wanted you to go to him _now_... And that was twenty minutes ago." The henchman says nervously.

You just giggled and looked over your shoulder at him.

"Oh, don't be a silly billy! I can't rush looking all pretty for my pudding, can I?" You chimed happily, finally selecting something from your wardrobe and disappearing behind your dressing screen to slip into a satin apricot cami [dress](http://66.media.tumblr.com/4ab5c879c244019e8faa5fd5f1894b1c/tumblr_obwixb5elY1s6sw79o1_400.png). It was open back, showing off the expanse of your golden tanned skin that you knew Mister J loved so much. When you reappeared you went back to your vanity and slipped on some jewellery. Each one was a present from Joker, and you remembered them all. A choker necklace, made of pure gold. Three diamond bangles he had stolen just for you. Gold earrings which dangled down in swirls of expensive metal. With one final touch, you clipped your hair back in a messy updo, letting some strands of your honey blonde curls fall down and frame your face.

"There!" You declared, stepping into your very favourite new pair of [Louboutin's](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/37/71/a2/3771a2900f19cdc5830257694bf5a04d.jpg) (A special gift from Pudding you'd woken up to this morning at the foot of your bed with a tag attached reading: _'Wear these tonight. Be beautiful for me, my Duchess. J.')_

The henchman seemed relieved that you were finally ready, and you followed him down the corridor to the elevator that would take you to Mister J's business floor. Your heels clicked on the concrete floors, a stark contrast from your pretty cream carpet, and the closer you got to Mister J's business room, the more excited you became. You hadn't seen your pudding since last night - That was nearly a whole day! You were basically running by the time you reached the glass door to the meeting room.

"Miss Y/N!" The henchman called from behind you, jogging to catch you up. "You can't just go in the-"

You just giggled and pushed the door right open, ignoring his words. Your eyes lit up. There was your pudding. He was leaning over the table, examining a map, you assumed, with around five or six of his henchmen surrounding him listening to his every word. He looked up when he heard you come in, the henchman who had accompanied you appearing at your side seconds later.

"I'm sorry Mister J. I tried to tell her not to-"

"Ohhhh. Don't _ever_ apologise for bringing my _Duchess_  to me." Joker grinned, flashing his silver teeth. Though his words themselves were sincere, his voice was low and dangerous even still. His arms were braced against the table, and he stood up straight, taking in your appearance as he walked towards you with open arms.

"C'mere Princess." He said, and you didn't need to be told twice. Your face broke out into a grin and with a happy squeal you flew into his arms; jumping up and wrapping your long legs (tanned from weekends spent in the Caribbean sun with him, simply at your request) around his waist, and draping your arms around his neck. Your bangles clinked as you did so, and you grinned down at him with nothing but the purest of joy.

"I missed you so much Daddy!" You giggled.

"Hmmmm..." The Joker hummed against your neck. "Daddy missed you too, Duchess. Gimmie a kiss, hm?"

You cupped his pale jaw in your hands and his lips were crashing onto yours in seconds and it was like he was trying to devour you alive. He held you upright with his hands underneath your peachy ass, and he gave your cheeks a rough squeeze through the fabric of your dress as he carried you over to the vast meeting table which ran down the length of the room. He sat you down on the edge, your legs still ensnared around his waist as he stood between them.

"Get the fuck outta here." Mister J demanded breathlessly, pulling away from your lips for only long enough to snap his fingers in the direction of the door and his henchmen all scuttled out instantly. "Anyone comes in and I'll rip their fuckin' eyes out!" He called after them, but you were already pulling his lips back down to yours before he'd even finished talking. He growled against your lips, and your tongue lapped at his upper frenum.

You had barely been in the room two minutes, and he had already made a mess of your lipstick.

"Look at'cha... Just look at'cha. So fuckin' gorgeous..." Joker hissed, finally pulling himself away from your lips to take a step back and admire the sight of you sitting on the edge of his meeting table. Your satin dress was hiked up around your tanned thighs from how you'd had your legs around his waist. Your hair was escaping rapidly from the clip you'd put it in, and he loved how messy it looked on you. Your lipstick was smeared, and had mixed with his own red lips from the force of your kiss and he brushed away a smudge that had gotten on your chin with his thumb. You tilted your head to the side and grazed your teeth over the pale digit and his red lips curved into a dark smile.

"You're being naughty tonight, my Duchess." He chuckled lowly, bringing another hand up to cup the base of your neck in his pale tattooed hand.

"I missed you Mister J." You pouted.

"You missed your Daddy, baby girl?" He echoed.

You stuck your bottom lip out and nodded, tucking some of the hair which had ecape your clip behind your ear.

"Why don't you put on a little show for daddy? Show him how much you missed him? Would you do that for me, Duchess?" He asked. Even when his voice sounded soft, the way one would talk to a child, it was somehow more dangerous than ever. You thrived on it. Your eyes lit up at his proposal and you nodded, the way little girls nod when offered a lollipop.

Joker's lips broke out into a silver-toothed grin and his eyes squinted a little as he gave your lips another wet kiss before pulling away and offering you a hand to hop off the edge of the cool glass table and stand before him.

"I like this dress sweetheart..." He murmered, beginging to pace around you in a circle the way a predator circles his prey.

"I like it a lot." He continued. "Very, _very_ pretty. You know how much I love your flawless _beautiful_ skin." He hissed against the back of your neck, almost a snarl as his hands slid up the curve of your spine and over your shoulders, making you squirm against his chest at which he chuckled darkly. His hands easily pushed the straps over your shoulders in one smooth motion, and the cami dress instantly fell to your hips, exposing your breasts to the cool air of the room. Joker made a noise of appreciation, seeing that you had decided not to wear a bra, and his ghostly white fingers danced over the valley between your breasts.

"Oh..." He said, low and hot against your neck as he made his way full circle to stand before you again. "I do love your hard little nipples, Duchess. Play with them for me. I want to see."

His voice was so demanding that before you could even think, your freshly manicured hands are on your own breasts, rubbing and squeezing as the soft globes of flesh. Your eyes fluttered shut as you ran the pads of your fingers over your areola and then over your aching nipples. You pinched gently, but not as gently as Mister J would have done and he noticed this.

 _"Harder,_ Duchess. Let me here your sweet little moans." He growled. You opened your eyes for a second, and realised that he had sat down in his chair at the head of the table, knees splayed as he watched you touching your breasts for him.

You obliged his request, and the sting of your nipples went straight to your throbbing pussy. You threw your head back and gasped breathily, having to swallow thickly as you pinched both nipples as once, giving them a little twist just the way that Mister J did. You were still wearing the heels he had picked out for you, so you were wary not to throw yourself off balance, but it was becoming more and more difficult as you noticed the slight bulge in Joker's black dress pants. He wasn't fully hard yet, but he wasn't far off. He was shirtless, but still wearing his purple crocodile coat so you assumed that he came straight to this room when he arrived. He stood suddenly and you almost jumped but you could never be scared of your Pudding. Not _really_. Joker stepped towards you, and his two hands gripped your forearms to halt any further pleasure. You whined a little in protest and he chuckled darkly.

"Patience, my pretty girl. Daddy said he wanted a show, didn't he?" He tsked, clucking his tongue against the roof his mouth admonishingly, the way one does when telling off a child.

He slipped the coat from his shoulders and stood behind you to guide your arms into the sleeves. Your dress was now more like a belt, bunched around your waist, and in a swift movement Joker tugged it down, leaving you in just [your panties](https://secure.static.tumblr.com/2ff07ee14e816cdae683015414ae2e00/3pdrryg/enynj63nk/tumblr_static_tumblr_static_4pxkrfdmt24gw44s4ks44w8sw_640.jpg) since you had forgone a bra. They were a black lacy pair, leaving little to the imagination. They were a recent gift from Joker, and he grinned when he recognised them. That grin remained upon his face as he slowly sank to his knees before you, and you took your lower lip into your mouth in anticipation. His hands ran up and down the smooth expanse of your thighs and you trembled a bit under his touch ( _'Adorable Duchess... So adorable'_ ) as he leaned in closer to where you wanted him the most; at your aching core. Your breath hitched in your throat as he took the silky black fabric between his teeth, and slowly began to pull your knickers down with his silver teeth. The sight made you weak at the knees, and you had to brace your hands on the glass table behind you to keep steady. Once he had got your panties to reach your calves, gravity did the rest of the work for him and they fell to the floor between your feet. Mister J followed their path by kissing the inside of your thigh, and trailing his lips all the way down to your knee where he gave a sharp bite there that made you jolt upright with a shriek. Joker cackled at this, and gave you another on the inside of your thigh on the opposite leg, and you cried out again as your heart raced with the thrill.

"Are you going to lick my pussy, Mister J?" You asked hopefully, putting on your very best good girl voice in the hope that it would persuade him. He looked up at you and laughed aloud.

"Not yet, my Duchess. Not yet. I still want my show."

He stood abruptly, and even in your heels you had to look up to meet his eyes: Those endless steely blue pools which have been the last sight many men have seen before death takes them. In one smooth motion he hoisted you into his tattooed arms and up onto the long glass table. He looked up at you; admiring you like you were a statue in the most illustrious of galleries. He took a step back, and then another, grinning manically as though he was trying to capture this moment forever: You. His Princess. His pretty girl. Your hair falling from the clip it was pinned back in and framing your beautiful face as you stood on the glass table of his meeting room in nothing but his crocodile coat and Christian Louboutin heels.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Turn around." He demands.

He commands you to walk. Walk up. Walk down. The only sound in the room is the sound of your stiletto heels clinking against the solid glass beneath your feet. At any second you're worried it might break, and you hold your breath. Joker leans forward in his seat, elbows braced on his knees as he watches you. Admires you. Grins dangerously. 

And then his patience snaps. He appears like a shapeshifter at the foot of the table, and crooks a finger to beckon you towards him. Biting your lip, you do so.

 

"Drop the coat." He hisses.

 

It falls to the table top with a heavy thud.

 

"Shoes off." Is his next command.

 

You kick them off, and you drop six inches, wiggling your painted toes against the cool glass beneath your feet.

 

"Jewellery." He states simply.

 

The necklace. The bangles. The earrings.

 

They fall to the concrete floor around his feet, clinking like raindrops on the sidewalk.

You are completely bare before him, and he lets his eyes drink in as much of you as he wants before he simply offers you his hand to take, and guides you into a sitting position on the edge of the table; his coat like a blanket beneath you. Mister J does not let go of your hand. Instead, he guides it in one rough motion to the hard straining bulge in his trousers. It feels tight, and big, and you know from experience that both of those things are true.

"You did this to me, baby girl." He says, voice low and eyes dark. Your lips part ever so slightly in an innocent 'oh' shape which somehow turns him on even more. Without warning, he grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks you own off the table and onto your hands and knees. It hurts when your knees collide with the concrete floor in such a way, but the dominance that Mister J has over you will never cease to excite you more than anything in the world.

"Hands behind your back Duchess." He hisses, one hand in your hair as the other tugs his trousers down to his mid-thighs.

Your mouth waters at the sight as you obediently fold your arms behind your back. His cock is thick and pale, with a pink vein running along the underside. The head is swollen and leaking with pre-cum, which you catch with your tongue as it runs down his shaft. The Joker laughs darkly, then yanks the clip from your hair and tosses it aside, wrapping your hair around his fist so that your head is completely under his control.

"Open your mouth Duchess. Nice and wide." He hisses, and you comply- Opening your mouth as far as your jaw will allow. And then without warning he pushes your head down onto his throbbing length all the way down until your nose touches his tattooed abdomen. You want to brace yourself against his thighs to pull yourself off and give yourself some breathing room, but Mister J has commanded that your hands remain behind your back, so that is where they stay. You gag around him. Your throat convulsing against the thick member which has breached your gag reflex. Your tongue twitches against his underside and Joker lets out a long sustained moan as he enjoys the sensation for a few moments. You gag again, making a muffled retching noise around his cock which makes him physically shudder with pleasure as your throat tightens once again around him.

Finally he relents, and you take a huge gulp of air as your mascara begins to run, but once you have that oxygen you need, you go back to his cock immediately which makes him cackle.

"Such a good girl. So hungry for daddy's cock aren't cha'?" He says, watching at you smile up at him through your eyelashes, sucking and licking at his impressive cock.

Mister J was very big. Very big indeed. You'd wager he was eight and a half, nearly nine inches and he was fairly thick in girth too. It made your jaw ache around him, and the first time you managed to take all of him in your mouth at once Daddy praised you for being such a good, good girl for him. If your hands were not to remain behind your back, you would have used your hand to stroke and jerk the length you couldn't reach as you bobbed your head up and down on his cock, or reached down to fondle his balls and squeeze them in your hands just how he liked it. You knew why he didn't want you to use your hands though, and that was for this reason:

"Okay Duchess..." He panted, brushing a thumb over your chin, which was dripping with saliva and pre-cum as you stared up at him with your big blue eyes, your mascara having dried in black inky rivulets to your cheeks. "...I need you to stay still for me. Can you do that?"

You grinned and bit your lip. You knew what was coming and nodded excitedly, opening your mouth eagerly which made Mister J grin as he gripped your head tightly and guided his thick cock into your mouth so that he could fuck your face. Your hands behind your back, his hands keeping your head in place, meant that all you could do was sit there are take his thick cock as Joker's hips began to thrust in and out. He threw his head back and moaned, muttering a littery of curse words and praises which you could hear above the squelching sound of his cock hitting the back of your throat. Your pussy was dripping by now. Your labia were fat and red, engorged with aching pleasure. More than anything you wanted to just reach down and touch your swollen pussy, but you knew you couldn't. If you did, you'd have to be punished, and you wanted so much to be a good girl for Mister J.

"Ah! Such a good girl for me, Duchess. So fuckin' pretty. Look at'cha baby girl. Taking Daddy's cock while he fucks your face. _Fuck!_ " He hisses. With one final gag from you, he pulls out of your mouth with a wet pop and you pant heavily as you catch your breath. Joker rakes a hand through his slicked back hair and you giggle as you notice your lipstick has left streaks of 'Princess Peach' on his cock.

"What's so funny, Duchess?" Joker asks, eyeing you darkly from where he stands above you.

"Nothing daddy." You reply. "Only that I've made such a mess of your cock with my lipstick." You giggle.

"Heheheheheheeee!" Joker cackles. "It wouldn't be the first time that my baby girl has made a mess all over my cock, would it?" He chuckles darkly and you giggle and shake your head, looking down.

"No Daddy. It wouldn't."

"You've been such a good girl so far, baby girl. You clean Daddy's cock off, and maybe he'll give you a reward." Joker says, his red lips curling into a salacious smirk as your eyes light up hopefully, and you quickly begin doing as he said. using your tongue you lick away all traces of your lipstick, from Mister J's cock, hands still folded neatly behind your back. When it's done, you look up at Joker and press an innocent little peck to the head of his cock, which makes him grin with a flash of silver teeth.

"Alright Duchess. Hop up on the table and Daddy will give you what you want." He says and you nearly scramble to your feet in excitement. You jump up onto the table, sitting on Joker's purple crocodile coat as you stretch your aching arms out as you straighten them from behind your back. His hand on your chest, Joker pushes you back onto the table and growls appreciatively of the sight of you splayed out before him.

"Spread your legs for me Duchess. Let me see that pretty little cunt."

Your cheeks redden a little at his bluntness, but all the same your legs part, and you feel the cool air of the room against the glistening outer folds of your pussy and shiver a little.

"My, my..." Joker gasps in mock-awe. "It seems as though my Duchess thoroughly enjoyed giving Daddy a special show."

His finger swipe up through your pussy and your entire lower half convulses as a yelp of pleasure escapes your lips. You hadn't realised how sensitive you'd be, and Joker's hand presses your thighs gently but firmly into the table as he shushes you admonishingly.

"Daddy's got you now baby girl. Daddy's got you."

His words have a danger behind them which somehow resonates with you. He's got you because you're _his_. His baby girl. He's the most dangerous criminal in America. He is the Clown Prince of Gotham City, and he is _yours_. He would protect you with his life, and has done so in the past. You are putty in his hands, and as he spreads your slick folds apart with his fingers, the stripe that he licks from your opening to your clit feels like heaven or maybe hell.

You have a fantastic view. From this position you can prop yourself up on your elbows and watch as Joker's head nods up and down as his experiential licks slowly become full on oral sex. His tongue presses against your entrance, circles your clit, laps at your centre. You can hear the wet noises of him sucking and slurping and licking at your dripping pussy, and the sounds alone are almost enough to get you off. He pulls away for half a second to wet his fingers with a mixture of his saliva and your juices, and all it takes is two fingers curling inside you at just the right angle for you to explode from the inside out.

You thrash so hard that Joker has to use his arms to keep you still as you ride out your aftershocks on the flat of his tongue. You can hear his muffled cackling against your pussy when you come down from your high, limp and amazed. He stands up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His lipstick smears right across his cheek as he does so, and he braces his arms on either side of your body as he drapes himself over your still trembling body to kiss you. The kiss is all wet open mouths, and you savour the tangy taste of your own release on his tongue as he in turn tastes the saltiness of his cock on your lips. You know what is coming next and you grin up at him in anticipation as he draws back to coat his cock in your juices. He watches you as he does so. Admires the utter mess he's made of you.  
He gives a harsh bite to your ankle before grabbing your leg and throwing it over his shoulder. The other you curl around his waist; the ball of your foot pressing into his buttocks as in one punishing thrust you become one in the most intimate of ways. It may not have seemed intimate to an outsider, but this was your puddin': Your Mister J. You were his, and he was yours, and when he fucked into you - all maniacal laughter and a mixture of dreadful curses and the sweetest praise - you were reminded of your dizzying love for him.

With every retraction of his cock, your pussy would give a wet noise which turned Joker on ridiculously. When he slammed into you, you'd throw your head back and shriek behind your palm which Joker pulled away.

"No, no, no Duchess. I wanna hear you. I wanna fucking hear you scream for me." He growled, picking up the pace.

"Oh God!" You screamed. "Oh M-i-i-i-s-t-t-a  J!"

He was laughing. Manically so. Growling, snarling like a wild animal. His silver teeth attacked your neck and jaw and breasts with hickies. His nails dug into your hips as he marked you with his mouth.

"You're mine!" He growled. "You're fucking mine, Y/N. Tell me. Tell daddy who you belong to!"

Joker only used your full name when he was completely immersed in his own passion, so you knew he was close. This was unsurprising because with every word he spoke you were tightening around him and relishing in the feel of his mouth on your neck and breasts.

"I'm yours daddy!" You sobbed. "All yours! Oh please let me come, daddy! Please!"

With a final bite to your neck, Joker's slim white fingers went to your lips. You understood him instantly, and your lips parted for him. You sucked on his digits until they were coated in your saliva, and then he brought them down to the space where your bodies were connected. He found your bundle of nerves and all it took was a few wet rubs of his skilled fingers and you squeezed his cock tighter than ever before. Your back arched right off the table, and your pussy gave way to a sopping gush of release which soaked your thighs, Mister J's coat, and his cock. The sight of it was enough to send him insane (Even more so than he was already).

"Jesus! Fuckin' lookat'cha! Fuck baby girl! Fuck Y/N! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck!" With a snarl Joker's cock stilled inside you and the hot splatter of his cum against your walls was the last thing you felt as your body quivered with the aftershocks of an utterly spectacular orgasm.

"Hehehehehe..." Joker chuckles breathlessly, pulling his softening cock out of your soaking canal with a wet noise.

"Missed you daddy." You mumbled, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and a sleepy smile. The sight of you was nothing short of adorable. Humming appreciatively, Joker hooked his arms under your knees and lifted you up. There was a sofa in the corner of the room which he carried you over to, and set you down in his lap. With your head on his shoulder he draped a blanket over your spent bodies and petted your damp hair as you curled into his tattooed chest like a warm kitten. Your toes wiggle against his bare thigh, and you feel his chuckle vibrate low in his chest.

"Love you daddy." You murmur into the crook of his neck, your eyelashes fluttering closes against his skin.

"Love you too Duchess. Only you."


End file.
